universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Pirates (Metroid)
This is a profile of the Space Pirates from Metroid. Summery The Space Pirates are a collection of species that seeks to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Ruthless and amoral, the Pirates care little for the cost of their ambition. Only the results matter and they take these very seriously. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *High Council *Mother Brain Military Leaders/Councillors *Ridley *Kraid *Phantoon Notable Individuals/Champions *Weavel *Dark Samus *Upsilon Military unit Infantry Creatures *Badger Clover *Berserker Lord *Berserker Knight *Gronkats and Olbaps *Korakk Beast *Kihunter **King *Mimic *Scarp *Scritter *Thardus *Urtragian Shriekbat *Atomic *Bombu **Pulse **Scatter *Zero *Shock beast *Thrash-hunters Heavy *Auto-Defense Turret *Mega Turret *"Humility" Class Turret *"Vigilance" Class Turret *Despair-Class *Dread-Class *Remorse-Class *Sentry Drone *Shadow Drone *Aqua Drone *Cloaked Drone *Preed **Dark *Aeromine *Jumpmine *Crawltank *Crawlmine *"Jolly Roger" Drone *Phazon Harvester Drone *Pirate Surveillance Drone *Pirate Cargo Drone Aircraft Fighters/Spaceships *Fang-class fighter *Dragüd's Ship *Dropship *Colossus *Elite Transport *Escape Ship *Missile Transport *"Shrike" Class Assault Skiff *Space Pirate Assault Skiff *Space Pirate ATC *Weavel Spaceship *Zebesian Pirate Ship Battleships *Doomseye *Frigate Orpheon *Frigates Siriacus and Vol Paragom *Leviathan Battleship *Leviathan-class capital ship *Marauder-class battleship *Pirate Warship *Plunderer-class cruiser *Space Pirate destroyer *Space Pirate flagship *Space Pirate Mother Ship *Space Pirate starship *Space Pirate vessel Other *Space Pirate Boarding Pod |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee Weapons *Scythes Ranged Weapons *Galvanic Accelerator Cannons *Quantum Assault Cannons *Beam Weaponry Explosives *Proximity Mine *Puffer Mine Territories Urtraghus * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Pirates * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 5 Stellar: The Space Pirates have the means and technology to harness the power of the star, likely higher with their means of FTL travel. They can even enhance their own physiology with bionics and/or substance consumption. Power Sources Science: FTL Travel (Their space ships have the mean to travel faster than light to get to places quickly in the galaxy.) Conquest Stats Tier 6-B: Star System: The Space Pirate possess multiple planets as bases of operation and a homeplanet, form there they used them to perform enhancement tests and launch raiding parties on unsuspecting colonies. Power Stats DC: Large Star: Mother Brain with self destruct that destroys Zebes. Planet: Ridley, being one of the most prominent Generals is able to match Samus in her Fusion Gravity Suit, which should be stronger than her Power Bombs which can destroy planets. Planet: Other highest level Pirate leaders should be around Ridley's level. Planet: They have shown the ability to destroy to destroy planets, whether it be with the Mirco-Black Hole Creation, Which according to the Space Pirates, could destroy a planet if let loose; through the bombardment of Leviathans; or augmenting themselves to reach similar levels, such as the Omega Pirate. Multi-Continent+: via Self-Destruct which blew up a massive portion of Zebes. Country: Fought off Pre-Zero Mission Varia Suit Samus Aran, who managed to destroy her shields, which even tactical missiles capable of destroying countries could not destroy. Town: Powerful Space Pirates could easily kill Zero Suit Samus' when she managed to survive a crash landing on Zebes, forcing her to rely on her Paralyzer and run away rather than physically combating the pirates. Dura: Planet: High level leaders such as Mother Brain and Ridley are capable of taking a heavy beating from Gravity Suit Samus. Country: Mother Brain managed to tank hits from Varia Suit Samus. Town: Regular Pirates can tank attacks from Zero Suit Samus which could only use Paralyzer weapon. Speed: FTL: The flight speed of fighters and carriers in space, sometimes able to match the speed of Arwings. Massively FTL+: Mother Brain and Ridley and other high level which can tag Fusion Gravity Suit Samus in combat speed and reactions. Massively FTL+: Outraced Samus' ship which has been calced to be at a mid-end of 10,000,000c, and can fight Samus, who can tag him while he's flying. Massively Hypersonic+ Ridley can easily get the drop on Samus. Superhuman Mother Brain movement speed. Below Average Human Mother Brain movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions. Superhuman: The speed of regular Space Pirate troopers. Skills Stats The Pirates each possess their own set of weapns and equipment, such as the Zebesian Pirates were equipped with a claw-like energy weapon on both arms, which fired when the claws were opened. However, all other known Space Pirate were commonly equipped with some type of projectile weapon on the right wrist, while a retractible energy scythe was mounted on the left. They ared capable of even climbing on walls and ceilings to have various vantage points to attack their enemies with. Strengths/Pros The Pirates mostly value hit and run tactics which they have many successes on unsuspecting Earth Colonies, they even plunder to gain access to new forms powers and traits that they can use for combat. They are also very devoted to a code of honor, rather than failure or capture, they would choose death via suicide attacks. Weaknesses/Flaws Because they are Pirates, they rarely go on full-scale warfare, rather going about by stealthy attacking the Federation and planets. They only exist for war purposes, so they started mass producing and became careless about the quality of their weapons or their safety Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery SpacePirateModel.jpg|A regular Space Pirate, but one of the many variations of the species that makes up the whole of the faction. Utragia.jpg|The Pirate Homeworld "Urtraghus", where the pirates where born, a very harsh and hazardous environment made for those who can handle it. K2l4 invasion.png|A Pirate invasion of the Earth Colony of K-2L. Ridley zerom.jpg|Ridley, on of the most infamous generals of the Space Pirates. Category:Tier 5 Civilization Category:Metroid Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Antagonist Category:Science Category:Gaming Category:Army Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress